


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Anon on tumblr prompted: "Soulmate AU prompt- the one where you don’t know your soulmate until you touch them. StormPilot, pretty please?"Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

It’s skin-on-skin that does the magic, and nobody really knows how; the Force, maybe, or maybe some other galaxy-spanning power that happens to really like happy endings. It doesn’t much matter one way or the other; soulmating happens whether you believe in it or not. Some people wear gloves all the time, and refuse to touch anyone outside of their immediate families; others bare hands and arms and torsos (depending on the social mores of their culture) in the hope of finding their true match.

Poe’s always figured if it’s gonna happen, it’s gonna happen, and he’s never bothered with gloves or worried too much about brushing up against people. He’d like to find his soulmate, sure, but also he’s kinda busy and has other things to worry about. One of these days, when the war is over…

It’s skin-on-skin that does it, and he doesn’t actually touch Finn - not even the hug does it, Poe’s bulky flight suit keeping their cheeks from brushing. They don’t touch, and they don’t touch, and then Finn comes back from Starkiller millimeters from death, still as stone upon the gurney as the medics race away, and Poe collapses into the chair beside his bed once the medics step away.

Finn looks very lonely, there on the bed, lonely and small, and Poe reaches out, thinking of nothing but that he wants to comfort this man who has no one on his side but Poe himself, and BB-8, and fierce triumphant Rey -

And takes Finn’s hand.


End file.
